


In Our Bedroom After the War

by Lucyemers



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyemers/pseuds/Lucyemers
Summary: There's only this bed, this room, last night and this morning. Or at least that's what Ben thought.
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	In Our Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASheepsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASheepsLife/gifts).



> A belated birthday Drabble for ASheepsLife
> 
> Many happy returns and much thanks for your encouragement, conversation and shared love of these characters <3

They have last night and this morning, the bedroom at the inn and the bed. They have flickers of a thousand tiny moments that Ben wants to commit to the ledger of his mind in case they are all he has. But for now he is blissfully spent. He is taken by the sunlight filtering through the curtains and catching in Caleb's hair. His chest is softly rising and falling- a rhythm as reassuring as waves upon a shore-and Ben would like nothing more than to run aground there and be shipwrecked and stranded for the rest of his days. 

Caleb wakes to Ben- all sleep mussed hair, sea blue eyes and tentative glances. Caleb chuckles at the memory of Ben's touches last night- no apprehension then , no hesitation last night, and pulls him closer, pressing kisses to his hair, temples, eyelids, hands and so on, moving lower, making no apologies for the many places where beard meeting skin has left Ben tender, but nuzzles and caresses them. When they have both surfaced some time later Caleb meets Ben's eye and says, "I met a girl. She's got a friend. I mean...they're friends like us. They have a proposition."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song that inspired the fic: In Our Bedroom After the War by Stars


End file.
